


Страшная история из жизни

by Bukan



Series: Анисья и кракозявки: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Creepy, F/M, Gen, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вселенная "Анисьи и кракозявок", нечто вроде missing-сцены. Михаил-Скелет и Рита скоро будут отправлены на перерождение. Пока что они вместе бродят по городу и натыкаются на странное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшная история из жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по идее Yozhik при виде реального объявления, которое цитируется в тексте, на ФБ-2012

– Кафе какое-то. Может, зайдём? – Скелет заглянул в лицо Рите.

– Давай. Ты всегда умел выбирать хорошие места, где можно перекусить.

Их внимание привлекло объявление, отпечатанное на принтере и приклеенное к двери.

«С беляшами не входить. И не спрашивать, почему».

Беляши жарили здесь же, в палатке на улице. Пахли они крысами и деревянным маслом, и Рита, в принципе, вполне понимала авторов объявления.

Но Скелет засмеялся и сказал:

– За этим должна крыться классная история. Городская легенда.

Рита поёжилась. Их время уходило, они последние дни доживали в привычном мире, среди обычных людей. Страшные истории для Риты и Михаила были реальностью, а не средством пощекотать нервы.

– Да ладно, ну улыбнись, – убеждал её Скелет, когда они уже сидели за столиком. – Подумаешь, ну вылезает ночью из палатки огромный беляш и идёт перемалывать окрестных жителей в фарш для своей начинки…

– Мишка, я же ем! А ты вроде не патанатом, чтобы так шутить! И вообще, нафиг ему их вместе с одеждой перемалывать?

– Значит, он бегает с лезвиями. Срезает одежду, а потом душит клиентов трусами.

– Зачем?

– Так чтобы крови лишней не вытекло, пока живые!

– А трусами-то зачем?

– А всё равно больше нечем!

– А кости, по-твоему, доставать не надо?

– Может, оно уже из фарша выберет. А может, вообще истолчёт в костную муку. Представляешь, какие у него внутри жернова?

– Брр! Мы уже из-за соседних столиков всех распугали. И вообще не так всё было. Тут раньше жил колдун, вроде Пацюка у Гоголя. Только тот себе вареники в рот отправлял, а этот гражданам беляши запихивал, и они задыхались!

– А потом он их поднимал. И они вставали все такие… с беляшами вместо голов. И шли пугать остальных.

– Вот это хорошо объясняет объявление. Мишка, мне это теперь приснится! И я задохнусь во сне!

– Ничего, я буду рядом. Я тебя разбужу!

К ним подошла официантка, принесла кофе. Оглянулась по сторонам, увидела, что все разбежались… Наклонилась к парочке, сделала страшные глаза:

– А ведь вы, ребята, почти угадали! Хотите, расскажу?

Скелет закивал, Рита только хмыкнула.

– Здесь жил маньяк. Он скупал все беляши и засовывал нашим сотрудникам за шиворот. Или в сумки посетителям, незаметно, а мы тут страдали от запаха. А может, он и не маньяк был, а конкуренты наши его наняли. Но поймали его быстро…

– А почему эту точку не закрыли? – спросила Рита. – Раз уж они готовят из такого плохого мяса?

– Да экспертиза вроде показала, что нормально у них всё. Только масло противное. Нашему бывшему главному однажды им причинное место облили. Не умер, но сошёл с ума.

– Лена! – заорали из подсобки. – Кончай всяку поебень плюшевую народу втирать, иди помоги!

Девушка повернулась и пошла. Сзади на шее у неё обнаружилось круглое красное пятно. Будто кинули горячим беляшом…


End file.
